1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to wireless communications, and more particularly to a roaming method using a wireless terminal and the wireless terminal thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In WIFI communications, a wireless terminal can access networks through access points (APs). The APs provide a number of points of connection for the wireless terminal. The wireless terminal may roam from one AP to another AP in the networks. In general, the wireless terminal determines whether to roam based on information of the Combined Communications-Quality & Load (CCQL). The information of CCQL is calculated by signal strength of the APs. However, the information signal strength may be not received from the APs in a zone full of other noise signals. What is needed, therefore, is a roaming method of the wireless terminal to overcome the limitations described.